The words he couldn't say
by Hellen Lou
Summary: Three words Harry never said but Hermione knew was true.


**The Words he couldn't say**

Harry would never say the three words that he wanted to say but Hermione knew deep down he felt them.

* * *

_Why_

I know why he wouldn't say them… it was easy to understand really. I was sitting with Ron in the common room planning our next move while Harry and Ginny sat huddled together… me and Ron both knew what was happening but we refused to admit to it.

Then Ginny was crying and looming over a broken Harry… I felt Ron's hand on my arm restraining me but I wouldn't move I couldn't.

"How… how can you say that Harry, I-I love you" Ginny cried and my heart broke for the young girl. Ginny's world was crashing down around her as Harry told her that he couldn't be with her… me and Ron had the same conversation a few days before hand but neither spoke a word of it to anyone.

Ginny raced from the room and after a few moments of silence me and Ron made our way to our best friend.

He's staring at the floor hard… probably thinking of another thing he had to give up for this war… his destiny against Voldermort.

"Its ok mate… we know and when this is over you and Ginny will forgive you" Ron tried to console his best friend. However I saw what hurt Harry the most… in his eyes.

Three little words… the ones Ginny had cried so easily. He couldn't say them…and I didn't know why… at least at that moment I didn't know why.

* * *

_Why _

The war had ended… the final curses filtering out, we won. I stand there barely, searching for my love ones… for my magical family. Bodies lay everywhere "Hermione" a horse voice called and I saw him, Harry lying almost broken and beaten.

I race to his side and fall upon my knees hugging him tightly despite the protest from both our wounds.

"Harry! Hermione!" Ron called stumble towards us, he collapsed with a smile engulfing his face "it's over it's finally over- oh Merlin I love you guys" Ron cried with happiness, sadness and over whelming pride. Engulfing us both in his arms kissing both our foreheads "I thought you two nearly- god I love you two so much" Ron cried again. I look at Harry and I see it… more then the pain of the wounds.

Three words he couldn't say… and I began to understand why.

* * *

_Why_

"Harry" I venture moving to his side, he glanced at me with a fake expression of happiness across his features.

I hold his gently and glance to what he had been watching a few moments ago… Ginny dressed in white smiling and showing her matching rings. She looked beautiful… she looked beyond beautiful she was glowing.

"She loved me" Harry muttered looking away from the glowing bride… I sigh and look away too, Ron who held his own wife tightly to him. Luna Weasley swayed with a dreamy look to her eyes.

"She still does… its easy to see" I offer but the tears were filling his green eyes and I know it's cutting him deeper then he will admit to.

"But I couldn't say the words to her… I can't say them" Harry bit out, bitterness dripping from his voice. Squeezing his hand tightly I don't know what to say to him, what could I say.

"Excuse me… but can I request a dance from Mr Potter" Ginny's happy tone cut across us and I smile at her beaming almost. Harry let my hand drop and his fake happiness crossed his features once more.

"I think you might be able to peel him away from the wall Mrs Thomas" Hermione chirped causing Ginny to giggle excitedly before looking to Dean a smile engulfing both their faces. Harry took Ginny's hand and led her to the dance floor where they danced. I watched as they chatted and for a moment I hoped that this would break it all… would make it all ok but then I see Ginny mouth three words 'I Love him' and glance to Dean once more. Harry stiffens and Ginny turns back to Harry and says three words to him.

'I love you' and with a friendly hug Harry frowns but the fake happiness is back. But never saying the words back.

Three words he couldn't say… and I know why.

* * *

_Why_

He cried… and I held him. The years had passed we had grown older but we still remained close. Ron, Luna and the triplets had left for the evening along with Ginny, Dean and the newborn but Harry fake happiness crumpled and he cried in my arms.

"I know why I can't say those words but the more I try the more I can't say them" Harry admitted defeated while I stroke back the black hair. I try to sooth him but what can I say… I know why he couldn't say the words.

He said those words once before… his first words 'Love you' it was said to his parents.

He couldn't say it again to anyone because… because he feared what those words mean to those he did love. But I didn't need those words spoken because I could see them in his eyes… hidden deep.

"Harry" I call gently lifting his face up to mine cupping his cheeks gently "I love you… I will always love you and that will be enough… because I will say it for both of us" I promise… I will always promise that because who he loved I loved too, because no matter what we were a family.

He looks at me with glistening eyes and I see the love he could never express to me or to any one.

With words unsaid he kissed me passionately and though we made love that night he didn't utter those three words. But I knew he loved me because when he looked at me with the hidden emotion I told him I loved him and it was enough.

Three words he couldn't speak but could show me and that was enough for us.

* * *

_Why _

The years went by… we grew. My life now as Mrs Potter only strengthened our love… Harry's unspoken love and my words that seemed enough.

I sat with our two year old daughter, our miracle. Her curly raven locks soft against my cheek as she pours over a magical book. My love for her and her father grows every day and though he never spoke the words to her he made sure she felt it.

Those three words… the ones I spoke but he didn't, they were a curse for him… to speak them he felt as though they cursed the ones he wanted protect. Our daughter, Lillian Jay Potter laughs and brings me back to her. Then I see the man in our lives and I smile at my husband. I don't know how long Harry had been standing there but happiness was engulfing his face… it wasn't fake anymore, it was true.

"Is that daddy… well what is he doing standing all the way over there where his two favourite girls are sitting here" Lilly simply giggles… she was like her father so much that my heart leapt each day I saw her grow. Harry sits besides us and smiles brightly at us and I can see his unspoken love.

"I love you" I tell him before he softens and leans forward to kiss me deeply.

"D-d-dad-dada" the small voice snapped us apart as we watched our baby daughter grinning brightly looking from her father to me then back again. Her bright hazel eyes shining.

"Her first word" Harry could only gush plucking his daughters hands from the book and pressing butterfly kisses to her small chubby fingers. Lilly giggles and kicks her legs I blink the tears back and kiss her head. My daughter was growing up.

"Dada l-l-love you" Lilly giggled her mouthful her eyes darting from her father then to me then back again. I look up to see the tears spilling down Harry's cheeks, tears of happiness and sadness… I see the love shining so brightly that I bend down to utter the words her father can't say….

"I love you" the words were whispered but I heard them and so did Lilly… I stare in shock at Harry before looks at me… he leans forward and bury his head between his daughter and me. I feel the tears and mine fall with his.

"I love you… I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you" it becomes a chant for a few moments his body shaking with the tears and sobs while our daughter tugs gently on his hair and then strokes it. I run my fingers through two sets of raven locks.

"I love you" I mutter before kissing Harry's head, he lifts it slowly and looks at me a smile engulfing his face while his tears still fell.

"Why… why" "every curse can be broken… yours was broken by innocence and true love, undiluted and prefect love… we started to brake the curse and your daughter finished it" I offer, and for a moment he thought it over then nodded kissing me deeply.

"I love you" he mumbled before holding his family.

Three words… new words broke the cures that bound Harry's ability to say what he truly wanted to say…

Dada love you.

Three of the most important words ever uttered… because they were true.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this little piece of what ever it was... the idea came to me because I felt that Harry might have trouble saying those words becuase of what he has to go through. Of course I ask you to review... please. 


End file.
